


Games to Play, Drinks to Drink

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Drinking, Drinking Games, Games, Gen, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Post-Avengers (2012), Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: In which drinking games are played, truths are revealed and dares are dared.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736956
Kudos: 93
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Games to Play, Drinks to Drink

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Playing Games   
> Card number:3132
> 
> Hey y'all, first of all, im sorry that this story came a day late, a family issue came up and I couldn't finish this yesterday, I hope its not so bad.  
> I'll post another fanfic tomorrow.  
> Now onto more fun things! I have received my Tony Stark bingo card, so be prepared for more fills for it. I am so excited because the prompts I received are great!  
> Anyway, this was my short note, so may I present you with Playing Games:

The evening had stared out innocent enough.  
They had been living together for a few months now, but none of them knew much about the others. So, the Captain had suggested a team bonging night. Everyone had agreed easy enough, and here they where; Playing games with Captain America.  
They started with Monopoly, which Tony won, of course. He wasn’t a multi billionaire because he couldn’t do business. As the evening progressed the games got wilder and soon enough they were playing drinking games. Thor had brought asgardian mead which ensured that Steve too, could get drunk. Currently they were all assembled in a circle on the ground, playing Never Have I Ever.  
It was going well, everyone was at least semi drunk and subsequently a lot opener about their pasts. 

They had to explain the game to Thor, as aesir just drank and din’t play games whilst doing though but he caught on pretty fast.  
Tony had waited the entire evening for the inevitable, the dirty questions. It was a well known fact that no drinking game ever stayed PG friendly.  
And here they were with the first round of dirty questions. He liked the game more that way, as he got drunk a lot faster with dirtier questions, he had done just about everything after all. 

“Never have I been kicked out of a bar“ Clint said smugly.  
Tony held up his glass, “low hanging fruit, Barton“ before downing the entire shot. “Always“ that bastard answered happily.  
Next came Bruce, who surprisingly didn’t go back to safer questions but just went on to even dirtier ones. 

“Never have I ever had a threesome“, Tony wiggled with his eyebrows as he downed the next shot. He wasn’t the only one either, both Clint and Natasha had had a threesome and so did Thor, interesting.  
Steve was the next, a blush spread on his face up to his ears.  
“Never have I ever kissed my best friend.“  
Tony poured himself another drink and chugged it down unceremoniously.  
Again both Clint and Natashalie drank. 

Tony pointed at them, “You too? Did you kiss each other?“, they nodded. Ha, he knew that they had something going on between them.  
“Who did you kiss, Tony?“ Bruce asked, revealing his nosy self.  
“Why my Honey bear of course.“ Bruce blinked, not recognizing the name. “Col. James Rhodes, the iron patriot“ Natasha said.  
“It’s War Machine!“ Tony protested but received nothing but a sigh. 

Steve looked at him weirdly. “A Colonel? How did you meet him?“  
Tony shrugged,“He was my roommate at MIT. My platypus was with me from the start!“ Tony preened, remembering the old days.  
Slightly uncomfortable with the following silence, he took it to himself to say the next question.  
“Never have I ever done pictures in my underwear.“  
He grinned atNatasha, knowing that she would have to take the shot.  
Nobody else did, which was a bit disappointing, but he could live with it. 

Thor did the next round, booming “Never have I ever made a sex tape.“  
Tony raised an eyebrow, questioningly. 

“The brave Lady Darcy explained this concept to me, the last time I visited.“  
Nodding, Tony drank the shot. Clint did too, answering the questioning looks with a shrug, “Money was tight few years ago, made good money with it“

They played another few rounds with more and more ridiculous admissions. Thor had had sex in more than three positions n one night, Clint had been chased by a cat and Natasha had looked at her phone during sex. 

When finally, Steve proposed another game everyone readily agreed, mostly drunk as everyone had at least downed a few shots. 

They started playing truth or dare, which was hilarious to say the least.  
As Tony nursed yet another drink, Bruce asked him;“Whats the first thing you would do if you woke up as a woman?“  
Tony smirked, “Masturbate.“ He said easily, because really, who wouldn’t?  
He received a collective eye-roll, but he didn’t care.

He turned towards Steve and asked, “Truth or dare“?  
Steve answered with truth so Tony asked him what the last thing was that he searched on his phone. Judging by the blush that decorated his cheeks he had expected something dirty but instead he answered;  
“How do bees fly?“.  
Nobody commented on it but the judging looks said it all.  
From there the night only got juicier, until around three, Steve left to go to bed. Tony pouted a bit, but was otherwise fine because he got to ogle that ass when Steve walked out of the room.  
Soon, the others followed Steve to their respective beds. 

The next morning they all woke up with killer hangovers but it was already too late, the tradition of the game night had begun and wouldn’t end for a long time…

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did u like it, or do you have any additional thoughts or comments? then pls leave a comment down below. I am also currently taking prompts so If u have one, feel free to leave it down below!  
> See you tomorrow,  
> Vio


End file.
